


Nachwirkungen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, No Dialogue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel schaut Boerne beim Schlafen zu.





	Nachwirkungen

Boerne schläft. Er liegt auf dem Rücken, der Kopf ist zur Seite gedreht, sein rechter Arm befindet sich auf der Bettdecke. Leise und regelmäßige Atemzüge sind zu hören.

Thiel liegt auf der Seite, hat den Kopf auf dem linken Arm abgestürzt, schaut Boerne an, und er denkt, was für ein schönes Gefühl es ist, der Person, die man liebt, beim Schlafen zuzugucken. 

Boernes Brille liegt wie jeden Abend auf dem Nachttisch, und ohne die Brille wirkt Boernes Gesicht unschuldiger und verletzlicher.

Thiel wirft einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Boerne schläft bereits seit einer halben Stunde, und gleich wird er ebenfalls die Augen schließen. Sie haben vorhin miteinander geschlafen, langsam und zärtlich, haben sich währenddessen und auch danach gehalten. Sie halten sich immer. Er hat seine Hand in Boernes Haar gegraben, und Boerne hat warm gegen sein Ohr geatmet, bis Thiel sich irgendwann von ihm runter gerollt hat. Sie haben noch den ein oder anderen Kuss ausgetauscht, so lange, bis Boerne die Augen zugefallen sind.

Zum Glück kommt es immer seltener vor, dass Boerne aus einem Albtraum hochschreckt, im Schlaf schreit, oder sich stundenlang unruhig hin und her wälzt.   
Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hat Boerne nur mit Licht einschlafen können. Und nur, wenn Thiel neben ihm gelegen hat. Und auch jetzt noch kann Boerne nur einschlafen, wenn Thiel auch zu Hause ist. Er weiß, dass sich Boerne manchmal dafür schämt, für diese Ängste, die ihn noch nicht komplett loslassen wollen, aber er versichert Boerne immer und immer wieder, dass es da nichts gibt, wofür er sich zu schämen braucht.

Was dieser Irre Boerne angetan hat, ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, und wird sie beide immer begleiten, aber es wird jeden Tag ein bisschen erträglicher, die Erinnerungen treiben Thiel nicht mehr jedes Mal die Tränen in die Augen, und Boerne lächelt immer öfter, ohne nach einigen Sekunden sofort wieder todernst zu werden.   
Die Therapie hat Boerne geholfen, und wird ihm auch in Zukunft noch helfen. Und auch er wird weiterhin jeden Tag für Boerne da sein, wird ihn beruhigen, wenn er plötzlich gedanklich wieder in diesem Raum ist und zu zittern beginnt. 

Er streicht Boerne eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ganz vorsichtig. Dann schaltet er das Licht aus, und legt seine Hand auf Boernes.


End file.
